


Alpha & Omega

by sevenvoyager



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Rape, Ruby is a bitch, Slash, Violence, cas is under a spell, dean is abused, john winchester is the worst father ever, non consensual mind control, sam has a crush on castiel's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenvoyager/pseuds/sevenvoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a young Omega who just came off age, but instead of going to college like he wants to, he's send off to marry a man named Castiel Allen. Dean wants nothing to do with his future husband or his mates Omega Henry. But then he learns the of the darkness brewing in the household. When he meets the real Castiel in the library one evening Dean is more determined than ever to break the curse and free the Allen's of the evil that's planning to destroy them. Will he succeed? That is the million dollar question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The co-author of this work is not on Archiveofourown, therefore half the credit to this story goes to yourroyaldudeness on tumblr.
> 
> This work is basically an rp between yourroyaldudeness and myself (winchestersbyblood) on tumblr. We've mutually agreed to share it with others since we're both really proud of it. I hope this is liked, comments are always appreciated as are kuddo's. If you have any questions about this work or the rp please ask them and I will get to it as soon as I can.
> 
> Lizzie, Castiel, Henry, Castiel's mother and Allen Senior are written by: yourroyaldudeness
> 
> Dean, Sam, Ruby, John, Mary and Marcus Campbell are written by: Winchestersbyblood (me)

As an Omega it wasn’t his place to question their ways or laws. For centuries omega’s like himself had been married off to some alpha like they were cattle. He supposed that to a lot of alpha’s he really was cattle, breeding stock as some would call it. But Dean himself disagreed with the old ways, he wasn’t just some pretty face for breeding and he most certainly wasn’t just a slick opening for alpha’s to stick their knots in. 

No, Dean was different. One of the free thinking Omega’s, he believed he was worth something. That an alpha should treat him with respect. It was one of the few reasons why Dean was still unmated. He was already twenty years old but thanks to his suppressants he’d never had a heat before. His father didn’t want it to happen in his home, not when Sam, his younger alpha brother still lived there.

But now that he was shipped off to some knot head, his father had taken his suppressants and birth control away. And it didn’t sit well with Dean at all. Part of him wanted to fight it, to run at the first chance he got. But he knew his family had received a large sum of money for him, and Sam needed that money to go to college. So the larger part of him partially submitted to his fate. He’d do his duty and marry, not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

And that’s why he stood on the knot heads doorstep, ringing the bell and waiting for his  _mate_  to invite him in. Oh no he didn’t like it at all, but he had an obligation to his family. And he was gonna see it through.

  


Lizzie was a Beta, through and through. That meant that even though she was a female beta, honestly a disappointment to her family and some, she still understood her duties. One of them, being the were of the weakest nature was to welcome her brother Castiel’s new omega.

Lizzie had spent the past few weeks in heavy anticipation for the twenty year old that would make her much elder brother become a father. That’s all it was apparently, nothing more and nothing less - a contract to reproduce had what Castiel had summarized.

He had given her the information that was needed, the fact that he’d return much later that evening would expect his omega, in his bedroom and waiting. Lizzie had been too embarrassed to wonder what else her brother would do from there on.

She excitedly opened the door, barging past the maids and butlers that were preparing for the wedding in two days. She dodged a chorus of them, hopped over a miniature guest plethora and managed to make it to the door, much to the distaste of the guard.

She opened the door, smiling brightly as her eyes glittered. She had expected a small and humble omega, one hunched over submissively as he looked away. She instead had, a large booming one with over whelming presence. Ozzie gazed up, stupefied.

  


For a moment Dean had actually expected his Alpha to open the door. But of course the man himself let some Beta do it. Dean felt for the girl though, none of this was her fault and he let his shoulders sag a little to appear less threatening. “Hey.” He greeted softly, letting his Omega nature shine through. He distasted his own behavior but it wouldn’t do to scare the poor Beta. “I’m Dean.” He introduced himself as he waited for the girl to step aside and let him in.

He briefly wondered if her family was accepting of her, they probably weren’t and he felt a pang of pity in his chest. He gave her a gentle smile, deciding it was easier to focus on the Beta then to pay attention to the damn wedding preparations going on around them. “Are you here to guide me around?” He asked gently in the most soothing Omega voice he could muster up.

Perhaps he could make a friend in this giant mess that had become his life.

  


Lizzie nodded suddenly, bowing quickly as she had been taught. The female beta wasted no time, smiling up at Dean Winchester and his gesture of submission which he was clearly uncomfortable with.

"Welcome to the Allen household Dean Winchester," she spoke loudly as it had been instructed to her numerous times. "I am Lizzie Allen, youngest of the Allen household as well as weakest." She wet her mouth, hating those words. "Since I’m closest to you in natures, I will be your registered guide - I hope that we can be friends." She whispered.

She smiled up at Dean, moving to the side so as to let the man enter as the wedding preparations halted shortly, all staff members bending over in the midst of work so as to grant Dean a deep bow.

"Where would you like to go first?" Lizzie asked, smiling because this house simply was big enough to go anywhere. In short, it was a mansion.

  


He looked rather uncomfortable at her bowing but managed a smile nonetheless. At least the Beta had manners, and she was incredibly kind to him. He nodded in return and stepped inside, almost flinching when the staff bowed to him as well. He definitely wasn’t in Kansas anymore.

"Thank you, Lizzie." He replied formally before bending down just a bit so he could whisper in her ear. "I’d love to be your friend Lizzie, and just between you an me? You’re the strongest Beta I met so far."

He gave her his most charming smile before thinking on their destination. “Well, I guess my room? And do you have a library?”

  


She blushed at the compliment, smiling brightly at Dean as she moved aside. “Thank and of course, I’ll lead you up to there now.” She promised, “Your bedroom is my brother’s, you will be sleeping with him tonight.” Her ears went red, at the idea of what Dean and Castiel would probably get up to tonight. “He’ll grant you your own bedroom when you conceive,” The girl drawled, moving to the side as Dean followed. She led him past the kitchen and to a wall. “Do not tell anyone this, but despite it’s grandness, the public family library is quite plain.” She then grinned, “What I thought that you;d like to see is Castiel’s library…” She cheekily grinned. “The  _real_  showstopper.” She didn’t question his interest, normally omegas were not into reading, or interested in studying so when he did seem to have interest, she was pleasantly surprised. 

  


He almost sighed in disappointment at her words. Of course he would be sleeping with his  _fiancee_  tonight, he shouldn’t have expected anything else really. So far it seemed like he’d be tied to a true knot head soon, and he hated it. Hated it with a burning passion. He almost wanted to snap and growl at his new found friend. After all, how dare the Alpha.. He was expected to take the knot and when it took he was gonna get kicked out into another room.

What kind of an alpha was this? Did he have multiple Omega’s running around? Or did the idea of sleeping with a pregnant Omega disgust the Alpha that much. To Dean, it already sounded like his  _mate_  was a monster and the mere idea of submitting and mating disgusted him.

Instead, Dean just let out a long sigh and gave Lizzie a tight smile. “Of course.” He muttered darkly before following the Beta past the kitchen and to a wall. He frowned in confusion before her words sunk in and he looked at her in surprise. “Castiel has his  _own_ library?” He asked softly, he didn’t get it. One minute his soon to be mate sounded like a monster and the next he sounded like a smart, intelligent man. It was very confusing for the Omega.

  


Lizzie smiled proudly, relived that Deans darkened had become light with wonder and interest. “Well of course, don’t tell anyone though - he hates to be called a swot.” She chuckled. “He does beg of you however to not ruin the pages or tear at them please.” The girl pleaded. “No folding - only remember the numbers in your head.” She pressed the wall down as it shifted, moving apart to reveal a wide open space filled with thousand upon thousand of books. It appeared that a book for each person in the world would be found here, increasing in size as you looked longer.

"It was built by mother." Lizzie smiled brightly, "She was…special. Father never entered here after she died when she gave birth to me. None of our five elder brothers took it, and Castiel decided to adopt it. He spends many hours a day here." She noted. "Nearly lives here, Castiel does." Lizzie clapped her hands, "why don’t you go and get a book then? Something to do until Castiel arrives, I hope that the library is to your liking and standard. No one ever goes in here but Castiel and I on the random occasion. Beware of piles of books - he stacks them nearly but all the same, it’s probably a pile for a reason." She noted.

  


He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of so many books in one place. Ever since his mother died, he’d lost himself in the worlds of books. Reading everything he could get his hands on. Anything to forget the pain of losing his mother at a young age. His own mother had been killed by a rogue Alpha when she stopped the stranger from killing Sam and Dean, himself. He could understand the pain Lizzie, Castiel and their older brothers must have felt when losing theirs.

"I’m sorry." He said softly, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "I know what it’s like to lose your mother, and I’m sorry you know what it’s like as well." He nodded as she explained the Alpha’s rules to him, at least those didn’t sound unfair and it confused the Omega even more. What kind of an Alpha was he supposed to marry? He couldn’t make head or tails of it anymore. 

He tentatively took a few steps into the room and walked along the shelves and piles, inspecting the books spines, occasionally smiling when he recognized a volume or novel. He used to read to Sam all the time, instilled a love for knowledge in his little brother. He used to tell Sam he could go to college, have a good job. It was the sole reason why he was here. The money his family gained from this arrangement would be enough to get Sam through college, Sam could become a lawyer or doctor. Sam would get a good life, Dean was gonna do everything he could to ensure it.

Dean finally picked up a book about Omega’s from a side table. He recognized it as the book his mother used to read to him when he was little. He hadn’t understood back then, but his mother had known what her eldest would become. His mother had tried to prepare him. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek and he smiled sadly before looking back at Lizzie. “My mother used to read this to me.” He explained softly.

  


"Don’t be." Lizzie whispered, coming around to join beside Dean. "I don’t even remember her much, Castiel was her favorite apparently and he resembles her the most." Lizzie explained. "He hurts the most." Maybe, just maybe Castiel would explain what he was to Dean. Allow the omega to know that the alpha was special…

She could only hope.

Lizzie watched as Dean spent several minutes searching for books, his forehead settled in a pensive line until he found a hardback. She froze but smiled, it was a simple book. “The little omega?” She asked. “Castiel used to read it to me..” The beta remarked softly, “It’s a shock that I’m a better, he assumed that id be an omega. Yet like the omega in the story, manage to defend and save lives - a strong omega.” She explained. “Do you remember it very well?” The woman asked, creeping beside Dean, hand on his shoulder. “I don’t remember an awful lot.” She admitted.

  


Dean looked almost pained at that revelation. Perhaps, just maybe he could find common ground with the knot head. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all, for the first time since he’d set foot in the mansion, Dean had a spark of hope. Perhaps he could train the Alpha, make him see Dean’s way of thinking. And just maybe the Alpha would respect him.

He turned his head to look at her with a small smile etched on his face. “Really?” He asked softly, almost in wonder. Not many Alpha’s would read this, not in the time they lived with Omega’s being treated the way they were. “I do actually, after mom passed away I started reading it to my little brother. Sam’s an Alpha but he loves the story almost as much as I do. We used to pretend that I was the Omega in the story, solving things like dad, helping people. It’s this book that taught my brother respect for Omega’s. And it’s this book that taught me I didn’t have to accept my role in society.” He paused and smiled fondly at the memories that flooded his mind.

"Like the Omega in the book, I went to the gym everyday, I excelled at sports, was one of the tallest males in my class, I helped people, showed others that there are strong Omega’s out there. But unlike him I never went through heats, when I was ten I got tested and almost immediately after, my dad put me on suppressants. I have never had a heat, not even my first one."

 

> Lizzie drew her breath in, smiling at Dean brightly with all the respect of a young child. “That’s amazing…” She breathed. “Castiel works for omega causes.” She breathed. “He’s very dedicated, most unusual with our family background.” The beta added, grabbing Dean’s hand. “That book was on his favorite shelf… Only works that he love go on there, if I were you I’d look I to that shelf more he is your future mate.”

> She gasped when Dean admitted to never having a heat, “B-but your father said that you’re going into get in what, two days? On the wedding night, correct? That’s why it was so well timed.” She realized. “Dean! Heats aren’t easy, I’ve gathered from many of Castiel’s omegas. They are the worst of things.” The beta sighed piteously, shaking her head and hand on hip.

> Lizzie sighed when she heard a noise, “Castiel is home!” She whispered. “We must get you ready!” The beta cried, shoving Dean out Of the room, in a damned hurry.

  
  


He smiled down at the younger Beta and for once he actually felt like he was doing something right. He was surprised at learning that Castiel works for Omega causes, it made him frown in confusion. So many conflicting sides to his future mate and he wasn’t sure what side he could believe. He filed away the information on Castiel’s favorite books, it would surely come in handy later.

He sighed softly and nodded at her question. He knew heats weren’t easy, he’d seen friends go through them, writhing as fevers washed over them and then there was the need for getting a knot stuck up your ass. Dean would never forget the sight of his best friend fucking himself on a dildo during on of his heats. It was the first time Dean had seen an Omega heat and he was incredibly grateful for his suppressants back then. “I know, the first is supposed to be the worst. Especially in my case.”

"Wait, your brother has more Omega’s?" He asked the Beta as she shoved him out of the room, he could feel dread filling him as he was led back to that damn bedroom. He didn’t really want this, but he had to. For Sammy, Dean told himself. It’s all for Sammy. 

He watched Lizzie carefully, unsure of what she meant with getting ready. All Alpha’s had their own preferences and it wasn’t like he ever had to go through this before. “What do I do?”

  


Lizzie looked at Dean almost as if he had grown a second head. “He has a harem, parents offer their poor omegas to him all the time. He takes the ones that entice him the most and gives them a home, it’s Henry that you must watch out for. He’s a favorite of Castiel’s, talkative, humble, kind and intelligent - everyone thought that they would get married, but…” She sighed, “it wasn’t meant to be.”

She tugged his hand back to the golden paved bedroom door, throwing him into it as she entered behind him, shooing the maids out as he paced around. In all honesty, Lizzie considered herself not taught this far. Then she caught her brothers scent as he made his way down the hall.

Lizzie flapped her arms about wildly, “you’re an omega.” She said, then winced. “Sorry didn’t mean it like that Dean, only you should know what to do more so than me. All I can think of, is that right now you need to present. Show him your submission, willingness and wait for him to touch you.” He. Owe down, kissed Dean’s cheek before she raced out and slammed the door behind herself.

  


Dean made up his mind then and there. Like hell he was gonna roll over and take it. He didn’t particularly care what the Alpha would think or do but he wasn’t gonna become someone’s bitch, let alone one bitch in a harem. Married or not, he was not a fuck toy nor one of the crowd. And he never would be. He knew people had many sides to them but this.. this was a side he couldn’t ignore. It made him queasy to think about his mates harem, he should have known an Alpha like Castiel had one.

He wanted to punch her in the face for that comment.  _You’re an Omega…_  Yeah he was one, but he wasn’t like others and he wasn’t gonna start it all now. He straightened up, fixed his stunning green eyes on a point on the wall next to the door, crossed his arms over his chest and stood waiting there like a little soldier with his head up high. He wasn’t stupid though, he wasn’t gonna make eye contact when the Alpha entered, but he wouldn’t look away and submit either.

His ear twitched when he heard the door opening and Dean held his ground, not moving a muscle.

  



	2. The other Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets his competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the rp, hope it's liked, if you do like it feel free to leave comments and kuddo's are always welcomed.

Castiel opened his bedroom door, expecting to find it dimmed and I see none other than Harry at most - if anyone wanted to push it. He sighed when he caught sight of Dean Winchester.

He hadn’t known what his father had been thinking. Had it been utter madness? Desperation? Jealousy? Did his father really hate him so much to pair him up, since he could never comprehend Castiel’s choice of celibacy.

Dean wasn’t bad looking, Castiel noted. He was well muscled, looked strong and confident. His lips were thick an his hair short, unlike Castiel’s. Each core of him screamed high beta instead Of meek omega and he frowned. How unusual. Especially when Dean looked to be near Castiel’s height if not more.

"Hello." Castiel breathed as he Locked the door quietly behind himself. "Dean Winchester correct?" He asked. "You may raise your head now." He noted the omegas submission and sucked in breath. "Welcome to the Allen household." He greeted. "I hope that Elizabeth has been good to you?"

 

Unconsciously Dean had been lowering his head just a little when the Alpha had entered the room and it snapped back up when the Alpha started speaking. Dammit. He cursed himself silently, act like a damn Beta not some needy whiny little Omega. His eyes slowly moved from their fixated gaze on the wall to give Castiel a quick once over. And Dean happily noted that the Alpha was just a tiny bit smaller than Dean himself.  

But it was the Alpha’s eyes, those deep blue eyes that caught Dean’s attention fully and he couldn’t help but hold that gaze for just a few seconds. He felt himself become just a little bit excited but the Omega fought it down bravely. So the little knot head was handsome, that didn’t mean anything. Until the words started making sense to him and he looked at the Alpha in surprise. “Hi.” He replied softly, the first signs of his Omega heritage shining through. “Yeah I’m Dean. I take it you’re Castiel?” He watched the Alpha carefully, battling strange urges internally. “She was, she’s extremely kind.” He answered shortly, not really wanting to comment on her last words to him. 

At least his demeanor was working, the Alpha hadn’t jumped him yet which told Dean two things. One, showing some guts actually paid off and two, Liz had been telling the truth. And Dean liked his mate to be a little more than he really should.

 

"Obviously I’m Castiel and I’m very glad that she’s been good to you."

Castiel frowned, taking in Dean’s muscled body. Perhaps he had never seen an omega of such tone before, one so thick when others were thin, it temporarily put him off but enthralled him at the same time. The need to touch the biceps, to see the omega at his most vulnerable state where muscles counted for nothing.

"I’m going to have a shower." Castiel suddenly announced, loudly as if Dean were partially deaf. "You," he gestured towards Dean, "You are going to prepare yourself for bed. He less you are hungry, then there is a fridge in my room kitchen." He explained. "Anything else that you might need?" He asked. "I’ll get it for you. However, today all I want is for you to be ready to present for when I return." The alpha muttered absently as he unzipped his shirt and tossed it away without care. "I’ll be back soon," he walked away then, the tone lines and v-line of his pale body apparent to the world as he went out in search of his bath water.

 

His mind rebelled at the tone the Alpha used on him, it awoke a fighting spirit in the Omega and Dean really wanted to floor the Alpha then and there to show he wasn’t some weak Omega. His body however, betrayed him and Dean nodded shortly to answer the Alpha. His eyes followed Castiel on his way to the bathroom, drinking in the sight of the Alpha. 

Because by god, the Alpha had a nice body. Perhaps not as muscled as Dean himself but defined and fit nonetheless. Dean really had to fight his bodily urges to jump the man. He waited until the bathroom door closed and let out a sigh of relief when he was once again alone in the room. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, his father never prepared him for any of this and his mother couldn’t.

So Dean decided to go on instinct and stripped himself down to his boxers. He walked over to the bed and folded his shirt and jeans into a neat pile onto a nearby chair.

With a shaky sigh Dean climbed into the large bed and listened to the sounds around him. When the shower stopped running he tensed up, heart racing as he watched the door like a hawk. He didn’t want this, not mentally, but his body was betraying him and considering his body might just save his life, Dean listened to it and stretched out, baring his neck as the Alpha approached the bed.

 

When Castiel left the bathroom, he smelt a scent of thick wanting. He smirked, tying the towel around his swimmers body as he padded out. He was naked underneath and completely fine with it. His walked in, laughing softly as Dean’s thick scent that the omega radiated, and the poor thing wasn’t even in heat yet.

"Lights on or off?" He asked the omega, before he did as he asked and slithered in. He wanted to play, heck! He felt like it. When Castiel left the bathroom, he smelt a scent of thick wanting. He smirked, tying the towel around his swimmers body as he padded out. He was naked underneath and completely fine with it. His walked in, laughing softly as Dean’s thick scent that the omega radiated, and the poor thing wasn’t even in heat yet.

"Lights on or off?" He asked the omega, before he did as he asked and slithered in. He wanted to play, heck! He felt like it. He’d idolized the idea of someone to be his, his alone. He never touched any of his harem members other than Henry. That spot was reserved for a mate, a very special mate.

"Do you want it?" Castiel breathed next to Dean. "Say no and I’ll deny you it until we must consummate at latest."

 

"Off." He said softly, he felt his body respond to the Alpha’s proximity and swallowed heavily. He tried to control his urges, he really did but in the end his Omega nature won out. And was that really so bad? So far the Alpha hadn’t forced him into anything. Hell he was asking for permission, Dean was allowed to say no. And it was that gesture that made him say yes. 

Because he wanted it, he needed it. His body and hormones doing all sorts of flips now that he was so close to his first heat. And if it already reacted to the way the Alpha spoke, Dean could only imagine how he’d react if he went into his actual heat. He shivered at feeling the Alpha’s breath on his neck, his body releasing sweet smelling pheromones, he was only days away from his heat. That’s why it was acting this way, at least that’s what Dean told himself as a soft whine escaped the back of his throat.

"Yes." He managed to whisper, he wanted to hate himself for it. Wanted to hate himself for being weak. But at this point he really didn’t care anymore. All he cared about was the Alpha claiming him, marking him. He needed him. As much as he hated to admit it.

> Castiel climbed in, moving Dean to the side gently as he ducked his head down and began to kiss the omega tenderly. His hands trailed Dean’s waist, his firm hands and those well muscled legs as he pried them apart and nakedly pried himself in, penis brushing against Dean’s inner thigh.

> He felt the omega moan into him, melt into his hands as he worked his mouth with determination, want of seeing Dean submit when he realized that none were better than Castiel, that he should be only with him. He would make sure that Dean never touched another, never even dared to because Castiel felt so good.

> "Do you like it?" Castiel said in between hot and heavy kisses that sparked electricity. "I love it. I wish that I could see you, do you want me to go further?" He asked the omega.

  
  


 

His heart raced as his legs were gently pried apart but he made no move to fight the Alpha. If anything he made little sounds to encourage the Alpha to continue. Because everything the Alpha did just felt so incredibly good and Dean wanted more of it. He could feel his own slick working it’s way to his thighs, but Dean didn’t seem to care anymore.

The Omega presented his neck and moaned softly, it didn’t take Dean long to realize what he was doing. He was presenting himself so the Alpha could claim him. And as much as he disliked that thought as it went against everything he’d been taught. He also realized he needed it. He needed it so badly.

Dean started responding in earnest, kissing the Alpha back, even fighting for dominance a second or two. It excited him to know what his effect on Castiel was, Castiel could drive him insane with want but in Deans eyes it worked two ways. Two could play this game.

Electricity sparked between their bodies and Dean let out a long, low moan. “Please.” He begged softly. “Please don’t stop.” He let out another moan. “Keep going.” He writhed against Castiel and captured the Alpha’s lips in a heated kiss. “Turn on the light.” He replied automatically, If the Alpha wanted to see him he’d give him one hell of a show.

 

Castiel moaned as he felt Dean give himself to him, relax and submit as the alpha explored him entirely, his odd curves and hips feeling like putty in Castiel’s hands. “So gorgeous,” he mumbled. “Mine.” Dean could sure warm a body, and Castiel’s was probably one of the coldest.

He laughed as Dean begged for the light to go on, the alpha clicking his in code as it automatically turned on, he didn’t stop kissing Dean for a second. He rubbed his dick against Dean’s inner thigh as the light switched on.

Beautiful.

Sexy.

A mash of words exploded into Castiel’s mind as he watched the sight in utter amazement. The flourish of Dean’s cheeks, (both) and the blush satisfying climbing across his entire body. He caught the dazed and hungry look in Dean’s eyes.

"I want to fuck you." Castiel breathed thinly.

 

Cool hands explored his body, soothing his warm skin as it glowed. It didn’t burn yet, his heat was still a few days away but the proximity of the Alpha was enough to send him into a pre-heat like state. He needed Castiel to claim him. 

A part of Dean was terrified with the idea of mating tonight but his rational brain knew it was probably smart to lose his virginity before his fist heat. He could get used to having a dick and knot inside of him. And then he picked up on Castiel’s words; gorgeous, mine. Dean didn’t agree on those words but he decided to keep his mouth shut about it. It was easier to turn off his brain and just feel, let his instincts take over completely.

He arched up into Castiel with a low moan, deliberately rubbing the Alpha’s dick into his slick while releasing pheromones to drive the other man crazy. He panted softly as he studied the alpha’s face for a moment or two. There was no malicious intent, no lies in the alpha’s sky blue eyes and Dean nodded, wiggling his ass for good measure. “Then fuck me already.” he managed to growl out. “But be gentle.” He added as an afterthought. It was his first time after all and he would undoubtedly needed time to adjust to Castiel’s dick inside him.

  
  


 Castiel nodded, flipping Dean over immediate as he nudged a finger inside of the man’s pert and tight entrance.

It felt wonderful, all of Dean’s heat clasped around his finger as he began to thrust it into Dean, licking up the other man’s obvious reaction and returned thrust to him. Castiel laughed, moaning into Dean’s back as he kissed him on his back numerously, sending loving kisses as he traveled down to the neck of the back and watched the other wiggle into him. He had a fine ass, Castiel noted. An ass that many alphas pleaded for, an ass that they specifically sought mates for and all that Castiel had to do was get engaged and it was his.

He wasn’t intending to be gentle, this was his omega and he could do what he wanted when he needed. That’s how he had been taught, and even if he disagreed with those sort of beliefs, currently his mind had gone haywire and he only sought to make Dean cum and beg, go numb and cry as he was knotted.

Yes…

He would drive Dean to a sexual delirium, he thought as he inserted another finger into Dean and before the omega could even get used to the second, a third that he slotted inside of the omega kindly. He wanted to film Dean to the brim. 

  
  


He couldn’t help but let out a small yelp at being turned over without warning. Even though he knew it would be easier for himself this way. This was something he did know about, something school and his dad had prepared him for, warned him about.

Try to mate while lying on your stomach and never, ever try to pull away when an Alpha knots you. Push back to ease the pain. He’d seen pictures of what could happen when Omega’s tried to pull away when knotted, and he silently promised himself in that health class that Dean would never be that stupid.

He gasped as the first finger entered him and couldn’t help little moans from escaping him as Castiel fucked him with the digit. He pushed back into the alpha, trying to get that finger in deeper but all too soon it was gone and Dean almost whined in disappointment. It was replaced soon enough with a second finger and a third was added too soon.

It caused him discomfort, even a little pain and while Dean managed to keep himself relaxed and still he did let out a warning growl. He didn’t like this new development and he’d snap or bite if he felt a need to it. The fight hadn’t fully left the Omega, his heat not yet upon him completely and while he had no desire to turn on the Alpha and bite in retaliation, he would if the Alpha hurt him too badly.

 

Castiel smiled, grinning as his teeth grazed Dean’s neck as he smiled. He couldn’t help it, his interest was focused at the area of the most concentrated scent – that wondrous neck. The alpha grabbed the omegas waist with one hand as he heard the threatening growl and ignored it, rolling his eyes. He always liked a daring person, regardless of their nature – alpha, beta or even omega. If they could remain sharp and hold Castiel’s attention, they had gained his respect.

“My special little omega.”He whispered, “You’re all mine, my sweet omega.” He drawled, removing his slick coated hands out of Dean’s pink puckered hole. The alpha hissed in both want and frustration, sighing as he pulled Dean closer, his dick only just wavering outside. He was ready, so ready to get inside of the omega and connect themselves the way that God had intended alpha and omega to do for millenniums.

There was a knock on the door and Castiel paused, breath knackered and fangs enlarged which hovered just above Dean’s neck. The alpha knew that his pupils had dramatically dilated, probably even gotten red from the prize of his special requested virgin omega. He paused when he scented that another was outside, even before the sound had been made.

“What do you want?” He snarled, “Leave my mate and I alone or I shall-“

“It’s Henry.”

Castiel flushed, immediately jumping off as he went to pull on some clothes briefly so as to open the door. “Dean,” He’d drawled, “You should clothe yourself before Henry enters.” The alpha advised curtly. 

 

It took Dean a minute to understand what was going on around him, moments ago he’d been surrounded by Castiel and now only a stinging cold surrounded him. As if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water onto his body. And he hated it. Every fiber of his being already wanted to kill this Henry figure and he hadn’t even met him.

He jumped from the bed, snatched his clothes from the nearby chair and without even looking at Castiel he stormed off into the bedroom. Slamming the door so hard behind him it came off it’s top hinge. He still managed to lock it regardless and quickly dressed himself.

He was a fool, an idiot to think he could ever be remotely happy in this place. And this Henry, Dean hated him already with every single fiber of his being, he wanted to kill him, rip him to shreds and the Omega didn’t understand why. What had he done wrong?

Doubt filled him followed by disgust at his own behavior. He already hated his heat, and it hadn’t even fully started yet. It made him weak, whiny and needy. It made him homicidal, a trait that was usually reserved for Alpha’s or high Beta’s, not Omega’s. Then again, Dean wasn’t exactly a typical Omega. But most important of all, he hated it here. The Allen’s had taken everything from him but he vowed they’d never take his heart, his loyalty. That was his own.

 

[ ](http://winchestersbyblood.tumblr.com/post/88487529969/arranged-marriage-omega-verse-dean-castiel) Castiel seemed concerned about Henry’s sudden appearance, adjusting the room and getting up to air it out like some guilty omega bitch who had cheated on her alpha, he bit his lip generously, flapping the air away and along with that most of the scent of the room. He could smell Dean’s anger, but he didn’t need to give that omega that attention. What they had was strictly business, no more no less.

If Henry had been able-

Castiel shook his head, gulping and hanging his head in disgusted guilt. If Henry had been able to have children, Castiel would not have waited a single minute to mate with the omega. After all, Castiel loved him. Despite all that Henry could be – rude, boisterous or loud he was effortlessly beautiful in every other way. He always seemed to be happy, constantly throwing words and stringing conversations together as Castiel only nodded. It had been that way since they had been pups, growing up together was when they had first began to explore-

“Are you gonna reminiscence or let me in?” Henry called out.

Castiel coughed, running up to the door as he pulled it apart and a slight and small omega flung himself over at him, arms roped around Castiel. “I missed you…they said that he was arriving here today. I see that you couldn’t wait-“

Henry, stared up at him with his pure blue baby pupils and winked, pulling an icy blonde string of hair behind his elfin like ear. He was also part faerie, another thing that did no favors for their relationship. “I love you and I don’t care. You’re just having kids with him anyway. Our love is bigger than any marriage on contract.” With that he kissed Castiel, smiling into the kiss.

Henry smiled as Castiel hugged him, arms tightening around him. The wolf was so stupid…

 

Dean hadn’t expected Castiel to come after him, after all, Dean was just the third wheel. The little paradise home wrecker that was just here to sprout pups out of his ass. That didn’t mean it hurt any less, silent tears ran down his cheeks as he cursed his father and brother. He felt guilty immediately, for Sam couldn’t do anything about all of this. And he reminded himself he was doing this for Sam, to get his baby Alpha brother to college. To escape the life of a bounty hunter.

He could hear them talk through the door, smelt all the pheromones wafting through the room and it made him feel more guilty. Why in hell hadn’t Castiel’s father set him up with Henry? They seemed to love another.. unless.. 

Unless Henry was barren..

Dean sobered up from his grief quite quickly after that deduction. Many Alpha’s had called him stupid throughout his life but the truth was that Dean was actually quite intelligent. He could’ve gone to Yale if they allowed Omega’s on the premises. He knew that, because he’d taken the test as a Beta. Of course, after they found out he was actually an Omega they had rejected him. And not a day later his dad shipped him off to Castiel.

He listened to their conversation, carefully picking up the words and the way they were said. But to Dean, the other Omega’s words seemed off somehow. Why or how he couldn’t explain, it just gave him a bad feeling.

He wiped away his tears and splashed some water in his face to calm himself down. He couldn’t hide forever.. unfortunately.

 

Henry grasped Castiel’s neck, pulling him in. “I love you, you know that?” He asked. “I love you more than all the stars in the world. I love you more than Ludamay.” The omega sighed.

The word was strange, foreign and to Castiel’s ears and this family of angels, they probably heard something sweet and kindly. Henry was always cautious around Castiel’s father - a non-angel. He did his tricks around the children, the half-angels like their idiotic mother, who were so easy to manipulate.

He kissed Castiel roughly upon the lips. “I cherish you.” He whispered. “Your each and every breath you do realize. Tell me that you do too.”

"Of course Henry." Castiel droned, as if he wasn’t entirely there. "Since we have been young."

Henry placed his hands on his hips, only just patting Castiel’s cheek an then folding his arms as he addressed the door opposite him, where he could sense a new presence. “You may come out pup mother. I must inspect you as omega of the home.” He warned.

 

Dean stood on his side of the door and took a deep breath, he raised himself to his full height, an impressive 6’1. He knew that when push comes to shove he had 200 lbs of muscle on his side but he also knew he couldn’t use force to win this. Whatever Henry was and whatever he had told Castiel, Castiel would most likely choose Henry’s side in a fight. And Dean couldn’t risk hurting the Alpha without reason, because that would nullify their contract and destroy Sam’s chances.

No, Dean would have to rely on his mental skills for this one. If the other Omega wanted to play mind games, then Dean would play. He steeled himself and unlocked the door, keeping his head high and his posture straight as he walked into the room.

It didn’t take him long to see what was going on. Henry had some sort of power over Castiel, one that made the Alpha compliant, delirious perhaps. And Dean knew that he had to tackle this fight as sneaky as possible.

He stopped a few feet from Castiel and Henry and looked the other Omega straight in the eyes, not moving a single inch. Not giving any either, he would not back down from this little piece of shit.

  
  


 


	3. Bitter truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean uncovers Henry's secrets and realizes he's in more danger than he ever could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to comment or leave kudo's.

Henry snickered, flipping a blonde hair carelessly away. “I thought that my mate requested an omega, not some makeshift beta brute.” He smirked, “This,” He pointed at Dean, “Is disgusting. So muscly and so uncomfortable – agree Castiel?” He asked the alpha sweetly, Castiel didn’t seem to sure, scratching the back of his neck as he replied.

“I think that it is a positive attribute, it makes him strong – I won’t have to defend him all the time. He can handle himself and our children.” He meant our as in Henry and himself, as if Dean was just some incubator – a nameless one. “Thus I spend more time with you,” He sloppily noted. Henry kissed him on the lips.

“Ludamay.” The omega giggled into Castiel’s ear. “Lovely Ludamay.”

Castiel nodded, “Of course. What should I fetch you?” He asked, which was a shock since Henry hadn’t even said anything. The faerie placed a hand on his hip anyway and flipped his waist long hair. “Water –cold darling.” He said, flicking his fingers and Castiel huddled off. When the alpha was gone he turned to Dean.

“Tell me what you think? He is the perfect alpha, no?”

 

Dean resisted the urge to growl at the smaller Omega, that little piece of shit had Castiel wrapped up around him in some sort of spell or pheromone shit and the Alpha didn’t even know it! He thought Castiel was an intelligent guy and not some fool. Clearly he’d been wrong.

Not that he really blamed Castiel for that, no he blamed Henry. The little shit in front of him that had some evil little plan stuck up his arse. He wasn’t even human or anything resembling it. He silently vowed to strangle his pups with their own umbilical cord if it meant keeping them away from this.. thing. No way in hell was he ever gonna give them to the little piece of shit.

He smiled politely, though the underlying tone of it was one of contempt and disgust. “He almost is. To bad he’s too busy suckin’ up to you like some little bitch. You don’t have me fooled,  _ Henry _ , I know what you’re doin’.”

 

  
Henry raised his eyebrows, as if this was all some amusing joke that made him chuckle. “Doing anything? Excuse  _ you _ , my mate is a perfect man - he is genius. You do not dare insult any of us or I will have you thrown out - meaning that your brothers university fees will be no longer paid. Moreover, I will blacklist him for any great job opportunity. He will be lucky to clean the manure of farm cows.” Henry smiled. 

"Now," The omega breathed. "I’m Henry Lumaday - soon to be Allen. Dean Winchester? The new pup mother, I am pleased to meet you. I hope that none of my offspring however inherit your traits, that would be repulsive." He sneered. "Castiel told me of your childhood - you don’t know how to be omega, so I have been assigned to teach you," He looked exhausted. "It will be trying..but not impossible, Maybe just a hint of surgery will do the trick."

 

Dean didn’t look particularly impressed, simply staring defiantly at the Omega though he’d taken the threat seriously. Wouldn’t do to show it. Conceal, don’t feel. It’s one of the last things his mother taught him before she died. He simply smirked at the Omega and stucks his hands down the pockets of his jeans, keeping his head up. “What’s the matter, can’t bare any yourself? I guess you’re out of luck then, I’ve been told I have quite dominant genes.” Well at least personality wise, he knew that much. 

Technically he wasn’t insulting the Omega, merely pointing out things that struck him as odd. He had one thing confirmed though, Henry was controlling Castiel. No Omega would make threats like that if they didn’t have a thing to hide. He sneered down at the smaller man at the surgery comment. “You’ll need Castiel’s father to get permission to force me into surgery. I wonder if he’ll agree to that, I can be charming if I have to. And if he doesn’t see reason to put me through such a thing. Well, I doubt he’s gonna damage the man that will bare him his grandchildren. Which is, oh right, not you. But me.”

 

Henry frowned at the man, eyebrows raising. “You mock me? A Ludamay? The one who holds all cards in this game, can determine the fate of you and any mongrel of a pup that you bare?” He laughed thickly. “You really are a fool - all you wolves are.” The faery sighed. “Obviously I can not do so without Allen Seniors permission but,” he smirked teasingly as he threaded eerily soft circles around Dean. “I’m his favourite. He and I have a very close relationship~” Henry sang merrily.

He came to a stop from his nursery rhyme like song, glaring directly into Dean’s pupils. “You are stupid. Did you not pay attention in school? All carries are barren. We live forever - can’t lie and are the products of demons and humans. We can not reproduce amongst ourselves. There are millions like me, I would have never pegged you for being so insensitive.” The faerie cackled bitterly.

He kept his gaze and kept his eyes trained on the faerie at all times. He had heard of them, but he’d never learned how to identify them. Now that he had Henry’s stink all over his scent gland, that would no longer be a problem. It also explained Henry’s grip on Castiel, and it probably meant that he wouldn’t have that grip on Castiel’s father. As Castiel’s father was a wolf like Dean.

 

"Oh I wouldn’t dare." He replied mockingly. "And you don’t determine my fate or the fate of any pups I’ll bare. Because Allen Senior is the only one that holds that power. And you and I both know that as long as he lives, he won’t throw out his sons  _ fiancee _  ,let alone kill his own grandchildren. And you  _ should  _ know that you can’t put me in surgery at all. My heat is two days away, you know that if I go into surgery before that, my heat will stop to let my body heal. And Lord Allen has to wait at least 6 more months for my next heat. And you can’t do it after my heat, I’ll most likely conceive and once that happens, surgery is out of the question because of the unborn pup.”

He smirked at the faerie and calmly kept an eye on the smaller Omega. “As long as I do my duty, Lord Allen will be more than happy to keep me around. There aren’t many Omega’s who have such a high fertility rate after all. So I don’t think he’ll take any chance when it comes to ‘damaging’ me. Wouldn’t look good in the higher society’s, now would it.”

 

Henry’s mouth went into a thin line until Dean got unto the topic of Allen Senior. From then on, he ginned wildly as if the while situation was more or less just a silly game. He didn’t comment, gradually nodding until Dean came to a finish.

"Then you don’t know Allen Senior," Henry simpered. "I might not be able to hurt you - yet - or your pups but all the same I will be their mother. Sure, you will milk them but many If not all will be taught to love me as their mother. I’ll be on their legal file, the one who everyone accepts as rightful mother - you? A simple birth canal." His smirk upturned.

"Allen Senior is fascinated with you I presume, he told me of how difficult you would be to tame - a different sort of omega," he drawled coolly, "However so far I’ve only seen you speak of your fertility with pride - you want to carry Castiel’s pups and be discarded, knotted and filled - being paid attention only when it comes to pregnancy. Like a slut of the higher rank." He simpered.

 

Dean had to fight down the urge to plummet the other Omega down into the ground and instead he just smirked. He’d find a way around the other Omega, a way to work him out of the family. He still had time, as long as he did it before his first pup was born he had nothing to fear.

Not that Dean had any desire to become what Henry had called him, but if that’s what would ultimately keep him safe, well, he just had to play didn’t he?

"And somehow that bothers you doesn’t it? You’ve been here all your life and yet, you can’t give this family what it needs most. Instead some stranger has to be brought in to do it for you. That has to sting."

He paused there and was about to go on when he spotted someone rounding the corner and almost like a switch was flipped Dean turned his gaze to the floor. _  Let the games begin you little bastard..  _

 

"You little bitch-" Henry started, only to be interrupted by the presence of Lizzie.

The beta clocked Dean’s demeanour and nodded his way in a gesture that meant, ‘we’ll talk later’. She again looked up to Henry. “Father wants to see you.” She whispered, looking at Henry with a flame of anger that was uncommon.

"Ludamay." Henry whispered and the girl calmed, relaxing immediately as she smiled at him brightly. "Should I wait outside?" She asked helpfully. Henry grinned at her.

"Great of you to offer that Lizzie, it would be much appreciated." The omega laughed lightly. "Just let me finish something up with Mr Winchester over here." He said as Lizzie was already shuffled out of the room. He turned to Dean again.

"Do be careful."

 

Dean smiled tightly and nodded politely. “Of course, mr. Ludamay. I’ll ensure my body and fertility will be kept from harm.” He answered, his initial tone of his voice indicated respect and submission. But the twinkle in his eyes showed his true emotions of contempt and disgust.

He waited for Henry to leave himself and Lizzie alone. Making sure the other Omega was gone before turning to his friend. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. “Lizzie?” he asked softly, trying to determine whether or not Henry still had her under his spell.

 

Lizzie blinked at him, recognizing the voice of urgency but failing to know why it was being used. The beta shrugged, moving to the side as she pulled at Dean’s robe sleeve. “There is always the library - Castiel’s, Henry can’t enter there for some reason… Or anyone else.” She laughed softly. “I’m guessing it’s about him? Worried or threatened?” She joked lightly, pondering what she had even come into the room for in the first place.

She shrugged, looking back at Dean. “You seem spooked, and partially angry - anything that I can even start to do so as to help?” The beta asked truthfully, looking at the gaping door that Henry had left. “Is it about Henry…or possibly,” she giggled. “Wedding night or pup jitters - you’ll do fab Dean, any kid will be lucky to have you as their parent.” She truthfully told her newest friend. “Take my word for it, love.”

 

Dean sighed in relief and nodded, smiling down at his friend as he took her hand and led her to the wall she’d shown him earlier. “Good. This isn’t for Henry’s ears.” He mumbled only loud enough for her to hear. 

Once they were inside he turned to her and gave the room a quick once over to see if anyone was there. “It is about Henry. To be honest, I’m terrified of him for several reasons. I have to do as he says or he’s gonna convince your father to get rid of me, annulling the agreement and payment. Which means my little brother will lose his college fund. The little bastard knows I can’t let that happen.” he swallowed heavily and briefly looked to the floor before looking back up to her. 

"I also have strong reason to believe that Henry is controlling you and Castiel with some Faerie spell. He only has to whisper his surname and Castiel will jump off a cliff if he’s asked." He paused there to let the message sink.

He smiled sadly, a strange desperate feeling clinging to his heart. “It’s not like I’ll ever get to raise them, Lizzie. Henry has made that more than clear.”

 

Lizzie listened to him studiously, trying to pay attention to what he was saying. Yet the pitched panic, wide eyes and panicked flair were doing nothing for Dean’s chances in convincing the young beta. Nonetheless she folded her arms as if she truly understood and nodded slowly, pursing her lips as he raised a questionable eyebrow, her mind buzzing with one specific word.

Ludamay.

Why didn’t Dean like that word? Wasn’t it a great word? It should be word that everyone should be forced to listen to, it was that gorgeous and compelling. The beta wistfully closed her eyes, laughing off Dean’s ridiculous assumption. “Like, no – he is amazing!” She giggled, playing with Dean’s hair like a child. “Don’t you think? Come on say it Dean! Ludaymay! Ludamaay!” She chortled, “Silly Dean, Castiel wouldn’t drop off a cliff.” The beta grinned. 

 

Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to think on a way to convince her, to snap her out of this. His posture tensed up as his mind raced for answers. In the end he let his shoulders sag and he slowly lowered his gaze to look into Lizzie’s eyes, his tone low, commanding and sure. “Ludamay.” He said firmly before firmly placing his hands on either side of her face. He wasn’t trying to hurt her, but he was getting just a little desperate.

"Lizzie look at me, you gotta snap out of this. Don’t let him get you, don’t become an Omega’s bitch. This isn’t you Lizzie!" He gently shook her by the shoulders and snarled. "Snap out of it! He’s got nothing on you, you hear me."

His voice became softer and his gaze more gentle. “Lizzie please, this isn’t you. I need you to be you again.”

 

  
Lizzie frowned, eyebrows crunching together as Dean repeated the word that Henry repeated every so often to her, as if to keep her in check. The omega looked flushed, she sighed as the heat consumed her and she slightly fell back and placed her hand on her head, sighing deeply. “I feel faint…” She mumbled weakly, “What’s going on?” The beta asked, grasping a near seat.

“I will look at this,” She whispered solemnly, “I won’t be his omega bitch.” She agreed. “Whatever you want Dean…I will do” The omega whispered, “He’s got nothing on me, I hear you. This is not me.” She replied short, neurotically and immediately.

It was almost as if, she now was under Dean’s control.  

 

He didn’t want this, she was acting the same way around him as she acted around Henry. That didn’t sit well with him at all, but at least he now knew a trick to counteract Henry’s spell. He silently wondered if it worked on Castiel as well. It was worth a shot, if the Alpha was influenced on their ‘wedding night’, god he hated that word.

It made him shiver and not in a good way. Well, alright, since their close encounter Dean had been less reluctant to let the Alpha mount and knot him. Though a part of Dean wrote it off to his approaching heat.

He sighed softly and pulled the Beta close to him and hugged her. “It’s alright Lizz, relax.” He gave her a gentle smile, though inside he was seething and despairing. “Why don’t you tell me about Castiel and your other brothers? I believe you’re excited to become an aunt?”

It was the last thing Dean wanted to talk about, but considering the circumstances it was the safest option. Poor Lizzie had been through enough today and Dean didn’t want to harm his friend and sister to be in any way.

 

Lizzie smiled brightly, and relaxed her shoulders at Dean’s command. The beta stared up at the omega, eyes shimmering with love and adoration for her older siblings. “The ones that I know mainly are Gabriel and Balthazar – I don’t speak to the others a great deal, I am the youngest after all.” She explained tiresomely. “I think that they are coming for the wedding anyway, Gabriel is pretty happy about it, he’s an alpha – they all are – but he is an extra nice one, who I think that you would love as a companion.” The girl giggled, “Balzy is alright, a tad cold but he tries.” She simply shrugged. “What can you do, right?” The omega giggled. She brightened dramatically at the words of becoming an aunt, nearly hopping over and hitting Dean out of the way in her excitement, which wouldn’t have boded so well with her father if she had even gotten a single scratch on him. “The wedding will be fab!” She grinned in complete bliss, “I can’t wait – I’ll be the best aunt ever. I’ll buy them little boots, clothes and toys. When you and Castiel are cross or sharp with them, I’ll treat the kid like the little perfect angel that they are, I’ll be a great aunt.” She chuckled. It was almost as if what had happened before had never occurred.  

 

He brushed away his discomfort to the best of his abilities and tried his best to talk with her about his upcoming wedding and duty as bearer. Though he secretly liked to think of himself as Castiel’s husband and mother of his pups. He didn’t come all this way to be pushed aside by some skanky Omega who was as barren as a dry field, he came here because he had too, and he came here to take his place at Castiel’s side. 

He laughed softly as she hopped around, truly happy to see her smile that brightly. He staggered back a step before managing to support both of them. “I think I already like the sound of Gabriel and Balthazar, It’ll be an honor to meet them.” If he could get just one of them on his side his life here at the Allen mansion was sure to get a little easier, and Dean was gonna need that.

"I’m sure you will be, Lizzie. How about you help me out, once the pup is here? I’ll need it if I ever wanna be a good parent."  He doubted he ever would be, even with her help. Sure, Sam had turned out ok but John had never been a good example of a father. And a part of Dean feared he would turn out like his Alpha father. He couldn’t remember his Omega mother all that well, sides from a few memories here and there.

 

“You should like the sound of them!” She smirked, slapping his arm as she jumped up, stretching and showing off her well toned body. The beta then moved to stand beside Dean, hand falling on his shoulder as she sadly pouted at him. She understood the stress of his mating, enduring the stress that her family put on her for years to become better, to be more successful and it was only just now fully sinking in. She sighed at that. “They do cause several arguments when at home however, it does tend to get awkward – I excuse them before they even show up,” She laughed brightly.

“Help you out?” She blinked, “I am only a beta… I can’t help you out.” The girl sighed, “We aren’t made for child rearing, especially with kids which are either alpha or omega.” She sighed, “I would do an awful job.” The beta shrugged, “I’ll help you however if you really desire it – but if your kid ends up screwed up,” She jabbed Dean in the chest, “Don’t you ever even dare think of placing the blame on me.” She then looked up, smiling sweetly. 

It was clear that it was all just an innocent joke, intention partially real. “I joke of course,” She simpered, she didn’t remember her mother at all, so it would honestly be like two idiots hovering over a problem constantly. “Sure that you don’t want a nanny?” She asked. 

 

He let out a hearty laugh at her playful demeanor and faked an injury when she hit him, laughing his ass off in the meantime so it was clear he wasn’t actually hurt. “You got me little Beta.” He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, still smiling at Lizzie. “Don’t worry about it, can’t be worse than the arguments between my dad and Sammy. Trust me.”

He sighed softly and smiled gently at her, eyes twinkling in amusement. “Perhaps.. but I’ll still hand you the pups when they need a diaper change.” He joked lightly, laughing softly as she jabbed him in the chest.

"No!" He answered quickly, practically snapping at Lizzie before realizing what he’d just done. "No." He added softly, partially ashamed at his defensive posture. "I will not have my pups raised by a stranger. I managed to raise my little brother from my fourth year of life, I’ll learn to manage raising my own pups. Even if I do a shitty job at it, it’s still better than just stepping away. My father did that, I can’t become like him. I promised myself I wouldn’t."

 

"What happened between your brother and your father?" Lizzie asked curiously, her hand trailing on Dean’s shoulder as the grip lessened. "Wanna talk about it - and," she crinkled her nose in the same fashion that Castiel often did, "Hell no, I’m being the cool aunt - no smelly diapers in my future." She proclaimed hotly. "Agreed or agreed?" The beta smirked.

She recoiled by Dean’s quick reaction, running beside him as she raised a startled eyebrow and hugged him tightly . “What did your father do that had you in a twist, you won’t screw up - no matter what Henry says or said, this is your baby - you will do fine. What happened?” She asked again.

 

He tensed up briefly at the hug before relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her. “Agreed.” He said softly laying his head on top of hers to seek some comfort. “I happened.” He explained softly. “My father hated me from the day I was born. At first, I was moms favorite and then I was responsible for her death. I worked so hard to gain his approval, did everything he asked me to do, raised Sam whenever he was away to god knows where. And then I turned out to be an Omega, which was the last straw I guess.”

He took a step back and had to fight off his frustration and sadness, he wouldn’t cry over his father, he hadn’t in years. “Eventually I realized I could never please him, so I became the Omega mom wanted me to be. Strong, independent, worthy of the Campbell name, more like a Beta than Omega. I took care of Sammy whenever he needed me, when stuff happened at school. And then he got bullied, dad found out and I stuck up for Sam against my dad. Dad hit me, almost knocked me out and Sam rebelled. He attacked dad and ever since our relationship with dad has been.. rocky at best.”

He sighed softly and smiled sadly at his Beta friend. “So I vowed to make my mother proud, to rise above my assigned gender role. To be a better man my father could ever hope to be. And that I would find love, an Alpha or Beta that believes in equality, one that loves me for who I am.” He chuckled bitterly and looked down to the floor. “Look where that got me.”

 

  
Lizzie breathed deeply, sighing as she caught her breath and looked down miserably. “He sounds like a complete and utter ass Dean, but he was wrong – you know that right?” She snapped. “You’re handsome, strong and independent. You’re very nearly perfect but no one is and I don’t feel like blowing your ego out,” She smiled. “You are amazing and in the short time that you have been present, I don’t believe that I have ever seen my brother any happier than you have made him.” She explained. “What you have done for him, that’s incredible. You’ve been here for less than an hour and when he got outside and I bumped into him for the first time in a few months since Henry and him got together, he smiled and said hi to me. He hasn’t even looked directly at me for months.” He grumbled.

She watched him taking a step back, clearly panicked. “You look like you are about to cry…please don’t,” She whispered, stroking the side of his face softly while she smiled gently. “Campbell?” She asked, “Your mother was a Campbell?” The beta asked gently, “I never met a Campbell before…your fertility rivals groups of omegas.” She said knowledgeably. “You were very brave, and from such a young age…” The beta noted, “It’s incredible.”

“I am almost certainly sure that she would be proud of you, idefinitley .” The beta confirmed. “You are a role model for us all.” She complimented. 

 

He shouldn’t be anyone’s role model and he seriously doubted his own abilities. But even with all of his insecurities he couldn’t help but smile at her and he even leaned into her touch. He’d been here an hour at the most, perhaps two and already Lizzie felt like the little sister he never had. He silently vowed to protect her and look after her at the best of his abilities. “Yeah, my mother was Mary Campbell, daughter of..” He chuckled and smiled down at Lizzie. “Deanna Campbell. Heir of the Omega line. Though I guess, that’s me now..” He paused briefly to sigh softly.

"The Campbell’s have two heirs always, one Omega heir who’ll breed to keep the line as pure as possible and an Alpha, Sammy, who is expected to breed into a good line, either with an Omega or Beta and usually the Alpha’s take on the name of their partner. The Campbell family is one of the few lines that values their Omega’s the most. Marry a Campbell Omega and your alliance with the royal line is guaranteed."

He smiled and gently rested his forehead against hers. “You really think Castiel likes me?” He whispered as he slowly raised his eyes to look her in the eyes. He looked almost hopeful, Henry’s words had installed a fear in him he hadn’t known he had until now. The idea of just becoming a breeding whore and then have his pups taken away while he had to watch on hopelessly, it was terrifying to even think about.

He wanted to believe her, hung onto every shred of hope that she was right and even smiled at her kind and reassuring words. “Can you help me? I want to meet him, without Henry interfering. I want to know the man I’m supposed to marry, I want to spend time with him, want to spend time with both of you. I want to be his friend before I become his mate.”

 

  
Lizzie looked startled, but smiled and nodded all the same seeing as she understood. She knew how desperate that one could be to regain a speck of normality. She nodded, griping his shoulders while she pushed away appreciative and wishful thoughts of the Campbell name.

"Library - tonight." She whispered. "He’s always in there from 12.01 - no later, never no earlier - he’s precise like that, Castiel is. He likes everything in order and well organised, he hates it when someone makes a mess of things - he won’t bend the time but if he sees you there, he will interact." She promised. "I promise you."

She clasped Dean’s hand. “I am glad for you.” She admitted. “Glad and happy that you choose to stay, I’ll help you with whatever you need - as the best future aunt and sister in law.” She grinned brightly. “I better become the godmother for all of this though.” She teased.

"Now," she looked at Dean questionably. "It’s about 9.45 right now - you should take a shower and be you - smell the way that you normally do, he loves your scent." She cheerily assured him.

 

He let out a shaky breath but nodded happily at her advise. “Thank you, Lizzie.” He replied softly before wrapping his arms around her in a quick but warm hug. He stepped back awkwardly and chuckled before gently patting her shoulder. “Godmother to be.”

He smiled at her, fidgeting around while just pointing towards the exit. “So I should..” He paused and nodded. “Right. I will.” He grinned and laid both hands on her shoulder. “You’re the best.” He said as he took a calming breath, looking at her one last time before going to his and Castiel’s room to take that suggested shower.

Dean sighed happily as the warm water cascaded down on him as he washed himself with his usual body wash and shampoo. Both of them were mostly odorless and designed to enhance his natural scent, though he supposed he smelled a little better due to his approaching heat.

Dean had picked out something casual to wear, just a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a loose white T-shirt but it still complemented his body. Nothing fancy, if anything it was overly simple. But it would serve it’s purpose. Tonight he wasn’t out for anything but Castiel’s company. 

At 12.02 he walked into Castiel’s library and looked around for the Alpha.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it so far, I love reading the comments. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to share and I'll see if I can work it into the rp.


	4. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter I'm posting on Ao3, I'm simply too busy to keep track of everything on several sites. The entire rp transcript will be available for reading, though. Simply visit http://destiel-alpha-and-omega.tumblr.com for the rest of the story, drabbles, character bios and more.

Castiel was reading in his library quietly when the door was opened, the alpha seemed startled, trying to relax enough as he put his Charles Dickens book to he side and braced himself for whoever the intruder was.

In all honesty, they would probably be doing him a favor. The entire day, he had spent it consumed on who Dean potentially was. The mother of his future pups was a given but Castiel wanted more. Around Dean he felt funny, hi heart gave little elated jumps and made his head buzz as if he had just drank - were those bad symptoms or just…

"Who goes there?" He asked, memorizing the page number as Dean, in plain clothing showed up and passed. Castiel tried to hide both his amazement and excitement. "Dean?" He started, "Are you lost?" He asked. He didn’t mean to come across a rude, it was only just the fact that someone had even dared enter his library - it was sacred… Not even Henry dared.

His heart made a little jump as he turned around to face the Alpha and smiled nervously at his future mate. “What?” He asked a little dazed before snapping out of it. “No, I uh.” He chuckled nervously, suddenly not feeling that brave anymore. He squared his shoulders and pointed at the door he just came from. “Lizzie showed me how to get in this afternoon.”

He bit his lip nervously and looked a little lost for a moment. “I was actually, I wanted to see you.” He shuffled a little on his feet, switching his weight to his other leg. “I mean, we didn’t really get a chance to talk so I figured I could find you here.. to you know.— Get to know you.”

He silently prayed that Castiel would let him stay, the Omega really did want to know more about Cas. Yeah Cas, Dean smiled inwardly at his nickname for the Alpha, it didn’t mean he liked his situation any better than this morning but if he was gonna be stuck in it, he’d make the best out of it. And he would at least get to know Cas, all that trivial stuff that other arranged mates had years to figure out.

Things like his smile, his favorite book, favorite color, his view on the system and generally just grow a little closer. Dean wasn’t expecting miracles, he’d settle for friends if that was all Castiel was willing to be.

Castiel seemed surprised but shrugged. “She tends to do that,” he admitted about his sister, “help people.” He muttered, pushing the book away as he stared at the man who had been solely holding his attention since he arrived - at least when Henry was not present. “Was there something that you wanted?” He pointed at the shelf, bringing down a book cover as he flipped it over and brushed it, bringing it forwards.

He stared at Dean for a while. He was handsome. Very. Charming and tall as well as well built, to Castiel’s normally warm sweaters and tea look he seemed more like a biker shirt and beer guy. Castiel down Judge though, he found someone so different from his fathers ‘perfect’ sculptures that himself and his siblings were to be ironically… Perfect.

He pointed to his favorite shelf, unbeknownst to him that earlier today Lizzie had pointed out to the omega as the place of his favorite books, as he dimly said, “Pick a book if you, sit beside me - we can read?” He suggested, hoping that Dean would not turn his nose up at the plain offer.

Dean gave the Alpha a soft gentle smile and couldn’t help but think that Liz had really given him a shove in the right direction. He made a mental note to thank her later. He looked at Cas in surprise when he pointed to his favorite shelf and asked Dean if he wanted a book from it. He nodded in amazement, realizing that this was probably a huge deal for the Alpha. “I’d love to.” He answered softly, looking at Cas with something akin to wonder.

The Omega walked over to the shelf, careful not to disturb any of the piles or any of the other books on his way. He remembered Lizzie’s words about Cas’s sanctuary, and now that the Alpha had invited him into it he had no desire to disturb it further. He looked along the spines and smiled when he spotted The little Omega that could, but that wasn’t the book he wanted right now.

No Dean wanted something more challenging, something that would show his hidden intelligence and personality. A part of him that he hid from everyone. He stopped when he spotted the book he was looking for and very carefully took it from the shelf.

The picture of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde was what he’d chosen to read, it was a favorite of his during high school. Not many would have sought it behind him, but Dean was more than just the tough kid with the biker look. There was a hidden intelligence and love for books in the Omega and he’d chosen Cas as the first Alpha to see this side of him.

Castiel had watched Dean stroke the spine of ‘The little omega that could’ suggestively, and had been momentarily surprised and disappointed about the predictability up until Dean had pulled himself away write Dorian Grey instead. The alpha stared for a while, his face paling In shock as he looked at the challenging hardback constructed by Oscar Wilde.

He didn’t chastise Dean, ask him if he could or if he was sure. Even if the omega wasn’t, he would allow him to suffer for being stubborn, but deep down Castiel thanked his sister Lizzie for being the intelligent Castiel into his sanctuary.

Dean took his seat as they read.

And read.

And read.

And also read.

Unlike most people, Dean didn’t find the need to try and urge Castiel into conversation or replace the healthy ticking of the grandfather clock with their own noisy input. When he read. He read. In this adorable way where his hand came to his chin and his eyebrows-

"How is the book going?" Castiel asked, suddenly changing the topic and trying not to focus too long on Dean’s lips.

Dean had been so engrossed in the novel that he startled at Castiel’s question, his legs, which had been curled up under him quickly unfolded and he sat up straighter in the chair he’d been sitting in. One of his hands gently grasped Castiel’s and he looked at the Alpha in surprise. He relaxed as he processed the question and blushed when he spotted his hand on Castiel’s arm but made no move to pull it back. Because it was nice to touch him, it felt right.

"It’s real good, actually." He replied with a slight chuckle. "It’s been my favorite since high school, just got to the part where Dorian deceives James when James tries to kill him for Sybil’s suicide." He smiled brightly as he spoke about the novel, fascinated with it’s concept and quite happy to finally have someone to discuss it with. 

He curled his legs up into the armchair again and hoisted himself up a little, grasping Castiel’s hand a little firmer to steady himself. He looked up into the blue depths of Castiel’s eyes and bit his lip in order to resist the sharp intake of breath his body seemed to crave for. He licked his lips nervously and looked down at Castiel’s book before his eyes sought out the Alpha’s blue ones again. “How’s yours? Is it a favorite of yours?”

Castiel seemed surprised by the answer but nodded all the same, albeit quietly. He listened to Dean paraphrase in pure hunger, latching unto each word that the man said desperately and smiling as he looked at how he suddenly became animated. So he had read the book after all, Castiel smiled as it went unnoticed when Dean crept further and Castiel didn’t clock it until the other man had settled beside him.

Castiel heard the question, but it took him several minutes to stop looking at Dean’s soft, pink glistening lips and to pay attention to his book, diverting his eyes. He wasn’t meant to have sex&lust with Dean outside of bed - this was a business deal, no time for fun.

He tried to answer the question. Stuttering as he started and blushing whilst he continued until he was a stammering mess, he looked up at Dean again - making the mistake of catching sight of those lips and lost all will to explain/

"C’mere." Castiel murmured, cupping Dean’s face as he brought him down to a delicate and soft kiss. It tasted like honey, summer but rain and all good things like the first untouched late of pure snow - much better than their earlier bedroom kiss.

Dean hadn’t been expecting the kiss and the Omega tensed up for a second as Castiel’s lips hit his own. But all too soon, Dean surrendered and leaned into the kiss, moving his own lips in time with the Alpha’s. It was like coming home after years of traveling the world, like he’d finally found his place in life. And Dean never wanted it to end, even though the omega knew it had to at some point.

This was so much better than the kiss they had shared before and Dean quickly found himself getting addicted to this. A soft tingle spread over his body, warm and pleasant and all things good. One of his hands came up to touch Castiel’s cheek as he pulled away.

Dean looked extremely happy, with a goofy grin plastered all over his face with just a hint of confusion. He wasn’t sure what to say, if there was anything he could say. So he just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Castiel sighed into the kiss, cupping Dean’s face as he softened against him, moving forwards and chasing the lingering sweetness. He watched Dean smile, feeling a sense of blossoming pleasure as he grinned and relaxed. The second kiss this time was more hot, mostly due to Castiel and his greediness including demand for Dean’s body as he raised a shaking hand and found his hand sliding behind Dean’s head, pulling the omega in further until he had caused Dean to slide into his lap. The alpha groaned, but did nothing else as his book fell to the floor with a resounding plop. He instead, took it as an opportunity to pull Dean unto his lap tightly and have his hands creep up his waist as he kissed his him deeply.

Castiel wasn’t adventurous enough to try the neck, or any other body part so instead her froze, leaned against the hot and burning omega as the alpha tiresomely breathed into his mouth. “We need to stop,” He rasped, hands still ironically roaming the precious and fit body that he yearned to see naked. 

Dean vaguely heard the sound of his book falling to the floor with a dull thud but he paid it no mind as Castiel pulled him into his lap. One of Deans hands traveled up Cas’s shirt to rest on his abs, absentmindedly stroking them as they kissed while his other hand rested on the back of the Alpha’s neck, playing with his hair. The Omega was quite happy where he was at that moment, even though it hadn’t been his initial plan he couldn’t say he minded this either.

This kissing was nice, and despite his earlier haste to just get the whole business over and done with he found that right now, he held no such desire. That didn’t mean they couldn’t do anything though. He let out a small moan as hands roamed his body and he followed Cas’s lips as they pulled away from him just a bit. The Alpha’s words took a few seconds to register and Dean almost whined at them. “Why?” He whispered as his lips roamed from Cas’s lips to his cheek and up to his earlobe. “Don’t you like this?” Don’t you like me? Was the unspoken question.

Castiel looked surprised and caught off guard as he moved his lips and kissed at Dean’s temple. The alpha still held the omega close, even though he knew deep down that such a near proximity could be dangerous. Yet Castiel liked playing with fire sometimes, he adored the way that it burned and raised as the flames danced and sparkled – in a way, touching Dean reminded him of attempting the tango with such dangerous flames. He could get cut by the edges of that leather jacket (which Dean currently didn’t wear but oh well) at any time, but he was willing since it would feel so good and it would hurt so bad.

“Why?” Castiel stopped. Why? – he had no reason. He had no great explanation or decent apology, he just knew that doing this couldn’t possibly be wise, that getting so passionate with Dean for the sake of anything other than conceiving a child and even possibly solely for pleasure was an unfaithful and cruel act to do towards Henry. He sighed, chewing his lip as he struggled to explain himself to the clearly on-brink-on-heat omega.

“You don’t love me,” He explained, “I don’t love you – we shouldn’t do this…surely we should get to know one another first?” He said casually. Well, as casual as you could be with someone’s body pressed up against you. I want to get to know everything about you – he did not say. 

It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him and he had no idea why. Because Castiel was right, something he hadn’t been able to see in his near-heat hazed mind moments earlier. He didn’t love Cas or vice versa and Dean was painfully reminded of why he was on the estate in the first place. Strangely enough it made him wanna cry and hide away forever. Except he wasn’t a coward, he never had been and he wasn’t gonna start now.

He let go of the Alpha and backed up as if he’d been burned, getting as much distance between them as their current seat would allow. The Omega scrambled off Castiel’s lap and returned to his own seat without looking at Castiel for even a second. You are just the whore. That’s all you are to him, that’s all you’ll ever be. Accept your place. His treacherous mind whispered to him as he looked down at his hands and desperately thought of something, anything he could say. 

"What do you wanna know?" He finally managed to ask when he finally found his voice, still not looking at the Alpha.

Castiel had seen the shock, he had caught the torment an betrayal and all that he could do was just nearly prevent himself from chasing after Dean and forcing the omega to look at him. Somehow, he remained in his seat as he looked down and tried to not bother Dean until the boy spoke again.

Castiel wanted to know him, he wanted for Dean to know everything about him and for the two of them to be one of those weirdly old couples who can finish one another’s sentences but still learn brand new things about their partner every day. He stood up, walking to the man who had previously turned his back to him, as he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and rubbed it gently. He didn’t know who he was soothing, himself or Dean - but it somehow worked - at least in his opinion.

"I want to know everything about you…" He suddenly said, leaning down to whisper into Dean’s ear. "Favorite foods, movies, books, jokes - " he smiled gently, massaging the shoulders deeper. "Everything." He emphasized.

There was something magical about the time after 12.01 specifically - Castiel became a different person from then on, actually compassionate and loving, he could even be romantic due to the amount of teenage romance serialized books that he had read when terribly bored.

"I want to get to know the real Dean Winchester above anything else really."

Dean tensed up at the touch at first, almost as if he expected to be hurt by it. Even though deep down Dean knows Castiel wouldn’t hurt him, not intentionally, years of abuse and beatings after mistakes like this had left it’s mark on the Omega. It took the blond haired young man a minute to accept the comforting touch, to relax under it, to lean into it and look up as Castiel leaned down to talk to him. Dean’s green eyes met blue ones and the Omega looked at the Alpha hopefully, he wanted to believe that so badly, he needed to believe it. He hung onto Castiel’s every word, clinging to them as if they were true. He could pretend they were.

Slowly Dean’s expression changed, the corners of his lips curling up into the faintest of smiles as he relaxed further under the Alpha’s touch. Castiel seemed to change in front of him and Dean wanted to see more of this man, emotionally mostly. “The real Dean Winchester?” He asked softly, for Dean wasn’t sure if he really wanted Castiel to see the broken man he really was. He acted tough and strong on the outside but on the inside.. on the inside he was nine kinds of crazy, on the inside he was weak.

He chuckled softly and looked up at the Alpha. “My middle name is Maryn.” He admitted softly, feeling some of his usual cheek return to him. “So technically, who you wanna know is Dean Maryn Winchester.”

Maryn… Castiel liked that. Yes he did, strangely he’d never heard of a more seductive middle name and it was out of all things, Maryn. Dean Maryn Winchester was his omega, he was his future life partner and for once, Castiel didn’t find the need to rebel against his fathers orders for once, since he had how done the alpha the biggest of favors. Somehow, Allen Senior had for once, made Castiel happy.

It had only taken fifteen years - better late than never, Castiel guessed. He thought of his mother, her clear white skin and small pale lips, the way that we hair had sashayed in the wind and how she had always been so caring. He resembled her a lot, almost as if he was just the male version of her. For his father, that must have been a daily stab in the heart.

If Dean disappeared and all that he had left was a child of Dean, in the identical image, he too would be a bit bitter. Since the love of his life had left him…

No!

He meant Henry - Henry was the love of his life, right? He shook his head, continuing the massage distractedly. He decided to distract himself by exchanging a secret too.

"I don’t have a middle name - but sometimes, I wish I did. Sometimes I wish I had something that my mother have me - a bit more. She have me my first, but I wish she had given me a second too…" He whispered. "My father, Lord Allen has twenty omegas - and I," he swallowed. "I, only want one - you. You’re special…"

"Me?" Dean asked in surprise, for the last hour he’d been sure his place was to bare the pups and take a knot up the ass when in heat. But Castiel’s words had him filled with hope once again. "I-" He started but nothing coherent really came out. What was he supposed to say anyway? "I don’t know what to say really." He admitted softly as he watched the Alpha closely.

He reached up and gently laid his hands on top of Castiel’s, running his thumbs over the back of he Alpha’s hands. “I don’t think you need a middle name, you’re perfect like this.” Dean blushed as he said the words but he meant every word of it. Without Henry’s influence and anyone else around Castiel was kind, warm, loving, exceptionally smart and he seemed to like Dean for who he was. It was all Dean ever wanted to have and in that moment he pretended it was all his, this was their place, their sanctuary.

Dean resembled his mother, he knew that. Hell he was a carbon copy of Mary Campbell in a male form. And his father had hated him for it, abused him for it. Dean silently prayed Castiel never had to go through anything like that.

"My favorite food is pie, almost any kind." He continued, smiling mischievously at Castiel. "I’m an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach, sunsets and reading." He paused trying to contain his grin. "And I think I’m adorable."

"Yes you," Castiel breathed in the giant heat scent, "Wonderful you… Maryn." He chuckled lightly. "You don’t need to say anything, you just need to-" love me, Castiel wanted to say badly but he found a sensible substitute soon. "Listen - just listen to me, alright?" He whispered, still rubbing his shoulders delicately.

"I’m not perfect," Castiel lightly protested, "Far from it. I’m stubborn, I get silently aggressive and brood, I hate going out if I can help it, I might be a marvelous dancer if I may say so myself but what’s the point if you have no confidence to show anyone?" He asked impatiently then shrugged. "I guess it’s just my problem though…"

"That sounded like an internet dating account," Castiel laughed, "Be as cocky as you want Dean - if you know what I mean," he whispered into the omegas ear huskily as he kissed it. "Pies? Huh," he said thoughtfully. "I’m going to devote my life to either finding you a lie that you don’t like or one that you’ll eternally love - whatever comes first." The man chuckled.

"Alright, I’ll listen.. if you promise me something.” Dean replied, shivering as Castiel’s lips brushed against his ear. He leaned in closer, an unconscious action he couldn’t really control but he made no move to kiss Cas. He managed to keep his urges in check, reminding himself that Cas just wanted to talk, but by god was the Alpha a damn tease. He’d get him for that. “Promise me you’ll teach me how to dance, I might even let you listen to me when I play songs on the guitar.”

He frowned as Cas talked himself down a little, his hand came up to stroke Castiel’s cheek and cup his face. “Perhaps..” Dean started to say, reaching up with his other hand to pull the Alpha closer to him by the collar of his shirt. “But you’re also kind, smart, handsome. Respectful. You can dance, need I go on?”

He looked up at the Alpha in amusement and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Besides I myself am not exactly perfect. I’m stubborn, arrogant, disobedient, I like to party a little too much, I don’t play by the rules. I’m too tall and muscular for my sexual designation, I can and have knocked Alpha’s out in a fight and I have a tendency to say things without thinking them through. So really the way I see it, you and me, we might just work out someday.”

"Hey, you wanted cocky." Dean laughed before gently nipping Cas’s earlobe. "So you get see me, no tricks, no illusions, just little old me." He gently swatted Castiel on the chest and grinned. "Hey! I’ll have you know that I’d probably get hundreds of reactions with a description like that." He paused and looked into Cas’s eyes. "There’s only one I care about though." He said softly and he pulled the Alpha even closer. "And I wonder what he has to say, before he’s gonna get me apple pie to keep to that promise he made me minutes ago."

Castiel flushed at the request, his breath hitching and hands clamming at the thought of venturing out of his comfort zone and attempting something that he hadn’t done for years. He whistled softly at the mention of the guitar and breathed in Dean’s scent once more, only just reining himself in. “I promise – as long as you play for me tomorrow night.” He whispered, “I want to hear the sweet sounds that can come from places other than your mouth, as long as the guitar does not upstage my dancing.” He teased. “We, both being artists I consider you my competition.”

“I am many of those things – I will take responsibility for, but I am terrible at many more.” He sighed. “I am the definition of awkward at times, I struggle to make conversations and…” He relaxed his shoulders, pulling his hands away and ceasing the message. “I tend to like a certain omega too much.” He grinned.

When he earned the nip to the ear, Castiel playfully nosed at the omega – a gesture that was solely meant for mates. It was uncommon and rare to attempt such a thing, rubbing your most precious and sensitive part of your body with someones else s, risking your heightened attention and knowledge of your surroundings. Many mates didn’t even attempt it – too much of a trusting gesture for them, especially with the current war with the vampires, everyone had to be aware at all times.

“I like my omegas big,” Castiel smiled, “you know what I mean – muscly, strong and independent. I agree, we should get along, perhaps you’ll be the one that will be able to get me out of my comfort zone and start partying like the animal that we all know that I deep down am,” He savored the idea before he outrageously burst out laughing. He grabbed Dean’s hand when it made it’s way to his chest, before flipping the chair to his side and prying Dean’s legs open as he slotted his waist in him. “I won’t be the same in the morning you know…something weird is going on and by the time I wake up I’ll probably forget all of this until tomorrow night.” He sighed. “The Castiel that you see during the day – that’s Henry’s Castiel.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh softly at that, laying his head against Cas’s chest for a second. “I wouldn’t dare to upstage you, but am I really not allowed to sing?” He asked, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from teasing the poor Alpha to much. He wasn’t cruel after all, cheeky and playful sure, perhaps even a little naughty.

His breath caught in his throat as Castiel nosed at him and he found himself smiling brightly at the gesture, gently laying his forehead against the alpha’s as he nuzzled Cas’s nose. He placed a small quick kiss to Castiel’s cheek to reward the alpha and leaned back a little so he could have a better look at him. “Really? I wouldn’t call that bad, considering this Omega likes the Alpha he’s looking at as well.” It was just too bad that this would be over soon though. Tomorrow everything would revert back to earlier today, to the cold, smitten Castiel who followed Henry’s every command. And it almost killed Dean to let him go. 

But the Omega hung onto the hope that tomorrow night Castiel would remember all of this and that the nights could be his. Perhaps he could even postpone the consummating of their marriage by a few hours, that way he’d have this Cas, his Castiel, take his virginity. Dean could live with that, he didn’t fancy being forced or raped his first time and he had the sinking feeling that that was what Henry would try to accomplish. He couldn’t let that happen.

"Well, I can try." He replied smiling before letting out a small surprised yelp, followed by deep rumbling laughter as Cas pulled him close and forced his legs open to stand between them. "You know usually people buy me flowers and chocolate before they attempt something like this." He said, trying to stop his laughter. He stopped laughing when Cas became serious and his smile fell slowly. He reached out and gently stroked Cas’s cheek with his fingers. "I know." He whispered and he slowly tucked his head under Castiel’s chin. "I know, I saw it. But I don’t know how to solve it." He looked down in shame and looked away, biting his lip.

He looked back up hopefully. “Does that mean.. can you be mine during the night? Meet me here? I’ll find a way, I don’t know how but I’ll find a way.” He promised the Alpha solemnly, he wasn’t gonna let Cas, his Cas, fall into the hands of the slimy little faerie. He would find a way to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter I'm posting on Ao3, I'm simply too busy to keep track of everything on several sites. The entire rp transcript will be available for reading, though. Simply visit http://destiel-alpha-and-omega.tumblr.com for the rest of the story, drabbles, character bios and more.


End file.
